Coop and Peyton
Coop and Peyton is the couple pairing between Cooper Wrather and Peyton. They are close friends, gaming partners and a couple. After being gaming partners for a long time, Coop asks Peyton out to the dance in the first episode. They celebrate their one year anniversary in Would You Wrather Be Caught in the Middle? They are portrayed by Dakota Lotus and Jayden Bartels respectively. Moments Season 1 Would You Wrather Take Your Mom to the School Dance? * Coop reveals that he has a crush on Peyton. * Coop asks Peyton to the dance and she wants to go but she's grounded. * It is revealed that Peyton and Coop are gaming buddies. * Peyton doesn't seem to find Coop's awkwardness and she even embraces the name "Pooper." Would You Wrather be Orange? * Coop is happy to hear that Peyton is moving back to town. * Coop is worried about where he and Peyton stand. So, he goes to great lengths to impress her. * Peyton reveals that she wasn't sure where her relationship with Coop stands either. * Coop and Peyton agree that nothing has changed between them. Would You Wrather Move to Canada? * Peyton is at Wrather's house playing video games with Coop before her first live Would You Wrather taping. * Coop gives Peyton his jacket when she says she's cold. * When Coop thinks that Peyton is moving to Canada, he is disappointed that she doesn't seem worried about leaving him without saying goodbye. * After moving to Canada Street, Peyton bikes to hangout with Cooper that evening. Season 2 Would You Wrather Catch an Evil Bunny? * peyton hangs out at Coop's house. Would You Wrather Be Caught in the Middle? * When the Wratherheads choose to narrate someone's life, Cami and Fred use Peyton and Coop as their subjects, calling them "the male" and "his female companion" * Coop is happy that Peyton is now friends with his sister, Cami. * Peyton wants to throw a one-year anniversary for her and Coop. * Coop is embarrassed when Cami tells Peyton that he's afraid of clowns and geese. * When Cami shows Coop a video of Peyton shooting milk out of her nose, he is impressed with Peyton. But when he mentions it to Peyton, Peyton is embarrassed. * Both Peyton and Coop ask Cami to stop telling each other about the other to avoid embarrassing one another. * With Peyton's little brother's birthday coming up, Coop works hard to build a giant cake and jump out of it dressed as a clown to prove to Peyton he's not afraid of clowns. * Coop and Peyton agree to be more open with one another after a confrontation from Cami, asking them to communicate more and be proud of who they are. Similarities * They are both gamers. They spend most of their time together playing video games. * They both go to North Plains Day School. * They are both musically talented. Coop is a singer (in The Glamtronics) and Peyton is a competitive dancer (in NPC Dance Company). Differences * Coop is male and Peyton is female. * Coop is slightly taller than Peyton. * Coop has a popular online channel and Peyton doesn't. Trivia * At first, Peyton was unaware that Coop had a crush on her. * Peyton likes that Coop has a crush on her. Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Season 1